vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120678-so-i-went-back-and-played-prius-onlinewildstar-related
Content ---- ---- I pretty much agree. Mechanically speaking, things drag if you're at level. Dare to complete missions while overleveled and it just gets interminable. Unless you've done an area a time or two, somtimes the flow breadcrumbs are not at all apparent or come too fast and furious. Some seem to depend on area triggers which can be easily missed if you get even slightly off the beaten path. IMO the biggest flaw is that the missions are just "eh" to "dreadful". Nothing really memorable, well aside from "What has Lopp done!?". Or memorable for the wrong reasons: "Why yes, I -am- a psychopath" in response to Avra Darkos during Wetwork in Whitevale. Farside Biomes have mob density issues. Bravo is fun. Actually, I think the length of Bravo was just about right. Most of the other zones are just. so. huge. I get that the Strain is the current major story arc... but Grimvault, Blighthaven and Defile plus smatterings in some of the earlier zones just make it a far too overused theme. Squirg are just Strain v0.2. | |} ---- IT's really oldschool, a classic really.' It has a lot of limitations and it really shows it's age but the questing is so damn good and fluid that its polish is right where it counts. WildStars polish is in all the wrong places. | |} ---- ---- Precisely. The questing in the "graphics from the 90s" game has a noticeably superior experience than the arguably contemporary Wildstar. Somebody at Carbine grabbed an encyclopedia to do their book report and came up with a C-. A BMW i8 is a nice looking car with tons of tech, but is apparently a very poor EV. IMO, sacrificing story and storytelling to focus on super flashy graphics has done a grave disservice to the CRPG genre. | |} ---- Just no.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Lies you farm random mobs for XP. | |} ---- Um... No. Im saying the questing experience in WildStar is pitiful, and Prius's questing rythem flow and fluidity is superior. What does graphics have to do with how questing works... Like since when did graphics matter when it came to the quality of a game? Prius's questing is really polished, and I have no idea how you equate graphics into how a game works with mechanics... I expected ALOT more out of you Bazeleel. This. It was so much better and so much more noticeable that coming back to WildStar even after 1 day of playing Prius was freaking frustrating. WildStar's quest tracker, map, quest flow, and interface is god awful. I mean really bad. I went and played Prius for like 12 hours and its questing interface and flow is fantastic, come back to WildStar and I try to use the quest tracker and "what idiot designed this quest tracker and world map?" Why the hell doesn't the map in WildStar snap to your location? Why does it have problems with zooming in on random places you aren't? Why does the quest tracker give you no interaction with the minimap? Why do I have to manually click a tiny hexagon on the map to see the ACTUAL span of which the quest objectives take place? Why does clicking a quest on the tracker not highlight it and why does it only put a temp arrow above your head for a few seconds? Why does it take a tiny button plus a drop down menu to open the full quest text? Why does the quest tracker bug out and screw up if you move it anywhere outside of default? All problems Prius doesn't have. All problems Prius didn't start with either. All are problems WildStar shouldn't have either. WildStar's quest tracker and map interaction thing so god damned annoying, and I didn't realize how bad it was until I went to take a break and play a game that actually had a well designed questing system. And Ohyeah Prius wasn't a WoW clone, it's a Korean Classic more of an Everquest knock off...well it was actually just a Korean classic. An inspired upgrade of the previous traditional Korean MMOs. Still blown away that you look at the graphics and go "must be shit" well in that Case FF7 and Ocarina of Time just be garbage now then huh? | |} ---- ---- +1 can we get a TL;DR there is no way all those words are needed to explain your point (Crosses Fingers*). | |} ---- ---- Tl;DR : Fran is making a game and wants to show off knowledge and compare WildStar to other games Fran likes, cause Fran has problems with WildStar. | |} ---- ---- The UI does need a tweek here and there. You get used to the map but for places like the biomes it gets really irritating. Actually, I use the default UI and I just have RP addons and a mail one since I never bothered to look up customizing. I don't think they got lazy since I saw the old ui they had but more of, they could put more work to improve it. I mean, no one really uses the default UI in WoW and everyone tries to play around with UI settings to fit to their liking. We used to have an addon to preview items since the game didn't have that function but now it does! so I believe there is still hope for the UI | |} ---- WildStar's Questing interface and content is really bad. Mkay? Um... no. like, this has nothing to do with that.| Besides I really love WildStar, Shizuma is a wonderful character that I wouldn't change for the world. I'll say this, I'll be the last one online if WildStar ever shuts down before I die. Wait why am I talking to a chua... Don't you have like a scratching post to claw at or something. I have nothing to say to this except that I agree a lot and I wish I could like this post more than once. | |} ---- ---- From another thread Liking/loving/Having enthusiasm for something does not automatically mean you agree with everything so short sightedly and single as if it is all flawless. I'm critical of WildStar because it is important. Without criticism, nothing can improve and all problems will remain left in the dark. What I see in WildStar is sort of how someone see's a child wasting their own potential. It has the capability to be something great, something fantastic, but it will never get there if never give out what our concerns are. WildStar could easily have been a potentially powerful eSports platform, WildStar is a VERY strong PVE platform, but a lot of it's PVE suffers in favor of making raids and dungeons more interesting. WildStar made mistakes, but it doesn't make it a bad game, it just gives it potential to fix them, and improve. | |} ---- Thank you for the enlightenment | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah no the smartest name for an MMO. But really pretty for a really old MMO | |} ---- ---- graphics from the 90s and animations that are poorly done...im starting to think this is about graphics instead of gameplay. in the history of wildstar ive never seen someone say "man these graphics and animations are amazing". ive only heard "well im getting 5 fps, better turn all these graphics off". have you seen the animations for SS they all look the same except for ignite which im pretty sure is the exact same as chill but colored red. lets try and stay on topic. OP is trying to talk about the immersion of each game not which is has more polygons on the screen. are you saying you cant be immersed into a world unless it has a high graphical fidelity? side-note: i choose gameplay over graphics any day, i know that for others it is not the same but lets all agree to stay on OP's topic | |} ----